Remote Authentication Dial In User Service (RADIUS) is a networking protocol that can provide authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) management for a network. An authentication proxy can be used to route authentication requests to an authentication server (e.g., a RADIUS server). Some authentication proxies may route authentication requests in a static way based on simplistic criteria, such as domain.